What is love
by stylogirl90
Summary: akitoxshigure pairing


do not own fruits basket...if i did shigure wouldnt end up with akito hee but this is a akito n shigure pairing,ironic huh,grins

What is love?

'I love you', Shigure said to Akito.

Akito gave him a cool stare. She didn't even look surprise, but then again, this is Akito. She hardly ever reacted to anything romantic.

'What is love?' Akito asked.

Shigure sighed. Akito was always like this; analyzing everything and make things more complicated. Like that time Shigure visited her. She looked feverish so he asked her whether she was okay because she didnt looked too happy. Akito gave him The Look ( she always gave him The Look when he told her corny jokes and poems) and asked him :'' what is happiness" and went on a full description about how miserable her life is and happiness doesnt exist. Even if people were smiling, their smiles wouldnt last forever, so does that count as happiness?

'Does it matter what love is? I just want to be with you forever' Shigure replied impatiently.

'Until you find the right answer to the question, I suggest you drop that idea of being with me' Akito said coldly.

In the end, Shigure couldn't find the right words to impress Akito so he decided to ask everyone he knew on the definition of love.

First, he looked up in wikipedia, the world's online encyclopedia. It said that **Love** is any of a number of emotions and experiences related to a sense of strong affection. He wasn't sure if Akito wanted this kind of answer. Besides, she would know that he had searched this online and not from the bottom of his heart.

Then he decided to ask Hatori who was smarter and more mature than him. 'what is love?' Shigure asked.

'Theoratically, love is a chemical reaction in the brain caused by surges of phenyl ethylamine'

'phenol what?' suddenly Shigure regretted asking a doctor.

"Thats just the scientific description. But personally, love is like spring after winter..." Hatori's voice trailed off

Shigure seriously didnt get it. " Then what happens to summer and autumn?" Shigure asked. Hatori gave him The Look. He decided to ask the others in hoping to find a better answer.

"love is like choclates, candies, sweets and cakes" Momiji declared happily while sucking on his lollipop.

" you mean, love is a sweet thing to experience?" Shigure asked.

"isn't that what i said earlier" Momiji said rolling his eyes before running off to play.

Shigure then asked Kyo, Yuki and Tohru during dinner.

"huh? why you ask something so stupid" Kyo said irritatedly,

"if its so simple, then why dont you answer the question, stupid cat" Yuki retorted

" WHATT, you wanna fight issit?" Kyo fumed. Shigure sighed. While Yuki and Kyo was in a banter, Tohru was thinking earnestly about the question.

"i think..." Tohru began and everyone went quiet and looked at her," love has many sides. the way you love your family may be different with the love you have for your friends or boyfriend, but it's still called love. That's why there are many different sides to love..."

"does this mean you have a boyfriend?" Shigure teased her. Tohru blushed deeply and stammered :" i...i... didnt... mean thattt".Both Yuki and Kyo glared at Shigure.

Shigure then figured since Hatsuharu and Rin was serious about each other, they would sure know what true love is. So shigure asked Haru when Haru was eating his kebab.

"So Haru, what is love?" Shigure asked casually while sipping his tea.

" love is sex" Haru replied casually while chewing his kebab.

Shigure almost choked."i dont think Rin would want to hear that" he said wryly.

"i thought YOU want to hear that" Haru said,unfazed ," i don't know why sensei (that's what Haru calls Shigure) is asking such a deep and philosophical question but i guess love is letting the other person live happily or else it would be meaningless."

Shigure went to Ayame's shop the next day. Ayame was drinking ice lemon tea while Mine, Ayame's assistant was sewing. After chatting for a few minutes, Shigure asked them.

" what a wonderful question to ask a wonderful person, Gure. love is an sacred emotional bond that cannot be broken and is like a fire that always heat up the passion between lovers but also keep them warm when they are cold. love results in a bittersweet experience that last forever..." Ayame went on and on that make Shigure half listened. After Ayame finished, which was about 10 minutes later, Mine took Ayame's drink and said:"love is like ice lemon tea. sometimes it's sweet and sometimes it's bitter". Shigure smiled.

After he went home, he turned on the cable tv and saw an indian movie. it was a hindustan movie called Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Shigure was bored so he watched for a while. then he perked up when he saw the hero of the story, Shah Rukh Khan, was asked what is love. the guy replied: "love is friendship...how can i fall in love with someone who is not my friend, they must be my friend first before i feel something for them.." Shigure frowned thoughtfully. After thinking quietly for a while, he finally found his answer. He smiled.

3 days later:

'So,what is love?' Akito asked again.

Shigure grinned at Akito. After hearing different and weird answers, he had found his own definition.

'Love is everything.'

'What do you mean by that' Akito asked impatiently.

'Some people say that love is about a few emotions and experiences with affection. some also said that love may just be a chemical reaction in the brain. others think that love is like spring after winter, a fire, a candy, and maybe even ice lemon tea. many said that love makes the world go round. love can also mean a sacred emotional bond or even just sex. love have many is also friendship. With all these definitions, doesn't that mean that love is about everything?'

Akito was quiet for a moment. Then, she smiled.

The end


End file.
